


Is it just me?

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: BTW, her walk is like an hour or two long. Dis my first fan fic, so yeah. *DISCLAIMER* Atlanta is not a self insert
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, her walk is like an hour or two long. Dis my first fan fic, so yeah. *DISCLAIMER* Atlanta is not a self insert

Atlanta was 10. She was a prankster too, in fact, she was so good nobody ever suspected her and she was thought of as the shy kid. One day, though, her life was changed. There was news of heroes and villains on the news and Atlanta was supposedly reading her book. In reality, she was contemplating how to get powers. She certainly couldn’t build herself a suit, either. All she wanted was to fight with powers. She wanted to so much, that she knew that she wouldn’t care what side she was on. “Mom, I’m going out!” Atlanta grabbed her coat and stalked outside. Her mom didn’t care for her and probably was drunk. Atlanta had a stupid name too. She cursed, after standing in a puddle and walked, not looking where she was going, because she didn’t give a damn. 

Little did she know, that she had just changed her life. “KNEEL!” A voice cried. Atlanta looked up, obviously startled. A god like being was in front of a large crowd. Atlanta didn’t kneel, though. She curiously peered at him. Luckily, they didn’t see the her. Atlanta was in awe. This person ignited something inside the girl. A man dared protest and he shot a beam at him, but Captain America used his shield to protect him. The two men had a heated conversation. Atlanta wanted to join. A ship appeared. A woman’s voice came from a speaker, as she aimed the ship’s gun thing (Atlanta didn’t know what you called them). “Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” So he was called Loki? They fought and Atlanta clenched her fists. She was yet, still an innocent child and she was confused. Atlanta did something insane. There was an energy blast and Atlanta jumped in front of it. Iron man came down from the skies and Loki surrendered. Atlanta did not remember this, though. She was coughing on the floor. A doctor looking person ran up to her gasped. Atlanta was 25. Or at least she was in a 25 year old body. Her mind was the same. When the doctor reached out, Atlanta’s eyes ignited. Beams shot out from them, as she killed the doctor. Captain America threw his shield and it hit her in the head. Atlanta collapsed and was taken on board the ship.


	2. Is that so?

Atlanta woke up. She was on a ship, tied to a chair. “I’m not overly fond of what follows” a familiar voice said. She jumped, noticing that Loki was right next to her. She was screaming inside and wanted to stroke his hair (it was beautiful hair). Iron Man jumped out the ship and although she was next to her idol, Atlanta wanted to get out! She used her lasers and broke out the chains. “Hey! Get back here!” Captain America shouted as she dove out the ship. He almost had her, but Atlanta jumped to the side a slight bit, so she was just out of reach. Shoot. Atlanta landed in a tree. How was she not dead? She had no idea.

“Ow.” She jumped down from the tree. Wait a minute. That tree was at least 10 feet. She remembered killing someone with.... laser beams?! Atlanta shivered. Then her heart melted for the poor soul. It then burst into flames at the Avengers for not helping her in the way they should’ve. Finally, it hardend into stone. She had a cold determination to become a villain. If she was to do that, she would have to find Loki and convince him to let her tag along. “Loki?” She called into the night, knowing it would do no good.

Atlanta set up camp, under a fir tree. She had some wood and used her beans to make a fire. She soon realised what her powers were. She still had her phone and typed down into notes:  
Powers.  
Fire beam- beam which can kill.  
Water wetness: can make water fly.  
Flower power: can make roses grow  
Windy Magic: shoots wind across

Yeah. She would have to make a better list later. Or maybe not. This was good enough. She found that the roses thorns were poisonous and that they would be great for strangling people. She giggled and lay down for the night. 

She woke and packed up. Atlanta walked over to a cliff edge and swung her legs over the side. A group of hikers were wandering in the forest. She zapped them, like they were meaningless. At least they were to her. She smiled and twiddled her thumbs. “I will find you, I will help you. Helping you take over Earth is my only desire. So let me find you and I will get you out of here. I just want to join you. Please teach me how you do it, I want to know.” She spoke, thinking of Loki.  
“Stand down and I’ll go easy on you.” Iron Man said from behind. Infuriated, Atlanta jumped up. “Oh yeah?” She shot a laser beam but it didn’t do much. Iron man shot a few guns and she used her four powers against him. This was indeed her first real fight, and so she found herself handcuffed and chained. “Shit.” Atlanta stated. She swore that she could see a silver of a smirk on Stark’s dumb face.

She was scared inside, but didn’t let it show. He took her to the helicarier and put her a prison. Next to Loki. Yes. Loki saw the girl staring at him. “Why are you even here.” He rolled his eyes at her. Atlanta grinned. “I killed a doctor guy and some hikers! Plus I have cool powers!”   
“Okay, I guess. But nobody goes to prison for having good powers.” Atlanta stood up. “ I wanna join you.”   
“What.”  
“I wanna help you take over Earth.” She made a rose grow in her palm.   
“So you make flowers grow?” Atlanta explained her abilities to Loki. He sighed. “I suppose. You will take this seriously.”  
“You can bet I will!”


End file.
